1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a video/image coding method and a video/image coding apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a low-complexity video/image coding method and video/image coding apparatus for achieving high-speed multimedia coding by determining sizes of a coding unit (CU), a prediction unit (PU), and a transform unit (TU) adaptively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Latest image coding schemes, such as H.265/HEVC (High Efficiency Video Coding), are intended for a plurality of coding unit (CU) sizes, a plurality of prediction unit (PU) sizes, and a plurality of transform unit (TU) sizes. High compression efficiency is achieved by selecting a best combination that minimizes rate distortion costs from among these CU sizes, PU sizes, and TU sizes. More particularly, as illustrated in FIG. 1, in each coding block, the HEVC specification supports a coding block size mode of from 128×128 (that is, 128-pixel breadth×128-pixel length) to 8×8 (that is, 8-pixel breadth×8-pixel length), a transform block size mode of from 32×32 (that is, 32-pixel breadth×32-pixel length) to 4×4 (that is, 4-pixel breadth×4-pixel length), and a prediction block partition mode of up to eight.